


Clean (It Died A Quiet Death)

by ScarTissue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, could be stand alone, gpd fucking dammit i cant do anything purely family ish, up for interpretation relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was here, had hope to be here for a long time, and dozed with a cleaner heart than he'd had in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean (It Died A Quiet Death)

**Author's Note:**

> (So I know I already set Die At The Break Of Day on Easter, but I thought something lighter was due for such a beautiful day. Could be seen as a sequel to DATBOD, set a few years in the future, but also could be a stand Alone)

"Comfortable there, Frosty?"

 

Jack cracked open one cerulean eye and saw Bunny standing over him, face looking inexplicibly smug in the bright sunlight of the warren. Jack sighed and closed his eyes again, and burrowed deeper into the warm grass he lay upon, smiling as he heard Bunny crouch beside him.

 

It was maybe two hours after noon, and Jack had been quietly basking in a particularly comfortable spot of sunshine since mid morning ("photosynthesizing," he insisted when asked, because 'sunning' was a pretentious fire elemental word). He and Bunny had watched the egg hunts together this year, and he'd been graciously invited (dragged by the ears) back to warren after the last ones ended.  
Par course by now, really.   
Five years did alot.

"Mmm hmm..."  
Jack shifted again and turned onto his side, curling in on himself and sliding his arms into a pillow under his head, carefully not touching Bunny but not making an indication he would move away in the forseeable future. He smiled as wide as his sleepy state would allow when he felt large fingers gently brush the snowy fringe off his forehead, the corners of his mouth drifting upwards soft as a breeze, the touch almost like Bunny didn't want to wake Jack up. He heard the Pooka chuckle quietly to himself, and wanted to laugh too, just because he could. He was here and he could. 

 

Jack had to remind himself sometimes, that he was here. That Easter was no longer a day to hide and stifle and restrain his emotion fueled powers until he passed out from the stress, but to watch children greet spring silently with the best companion one could hope for. 

 

He was here, he was alive, the sun was warm on his skin (and gods had he ever felt this warm?) and the hand that rested heavy on his head was warmer still, and his heart was heavier still because it wasn't so damn empty anymore (every year that passed in this place killed another lonely part of him; all the past inbetween them dies a quiet death).

 

Jack was here, had hope to be here for a long time, and dozed with a cleaner heart than he'd had in a long while.


End file.
